


Moshi Moshi

by kimdahyunjin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ass Play Mentioned, F/F, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, No Actual Ass Play, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin
Summary: J-Line are kitsunes and love messing with human relationships
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Moshi Moshi

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I'm back between updates of Baggage with another unrelated OS!
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, I've had a lot more free time lately so ?? 
> 
> Anyway, typed this up super quickly without editing. Hope you guys like it. Let me know if you do!

“Look at them, their innocence. Their youth, don’t you just…” Momo suggested darkly.

Sana punctuated Momo’s sentence with a yawn.

“You never like to have any fun. I’m literally handing you a couple that would be _perfect_ for you to ruin,” Momo pouted, “When was the last time you tried to stir up trouble just for fun?”

“Six years ago,” Mina answered, not looking up from her Nintendo DS.

“Six years ago,” Momo echoed.

“I don’t need to mess with anyone else, I’m perfectly happy with you two for eternity,” Sana replied.

Mina put down her DS and frowned at Sana, her green fox eyes searing hotly through her deceptively innocent brown human eyes, “Don’t bore me Sana or you just might have to change your stance,”

“_Thank_ you, Mina! That’s exactly what I’m trying to say Sana! You’ve gotten boring in your old age. What happened to the Sana we love being with? The Sana who would tear men’s hearts out if they so much as looked at either of us wrong? The one who would trick dumb frat boys into having the four-way of their lives with three kitsunes. The one who’s favourite past time was shift into someone’s lover to fuck them and shift into someone else before they returned to make them think they were cheating?”

“Or my personal favourite, when you used to sneak into all those women’s rooms the night before they were to be married and have them begging – no _screaming_ – _your_ name,” Mina reminded.

“I don’t—I don’t _love_ that side of me,” Sana winced.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone _zenko_, on us,” Momo groaned.

“I don’t date zenkos,” Mina replied indignantly, “And I _definitely_, don’t let zenkos near my ass,”

“Minari!” Sana whined embarrassedly, her face flushing pink.

“Look at her, Momo! It’s pathetic!” Mina complained, standing up and throwing a finger at Sana in disgust, “She used to love talking about my ass!”

“Oh, baby come here, I’ll take good care of your ass tonight,” Momo said pulling Mina down into her lap, and rubbing her bottom comfortingly, as Mina buried her head into her neck. Mina’s ghostly fox tail was still flicking back and forth erratically, being the only indicator that she was still annoyed from her comfortable-looking position.

Momo was glaring at Sana for how she’d upset their youngest so much. No one upset Mina and got away with it. The mere thought made Momo’s (and Sana’s) blood boil. Sana knew she was in trouble though, Momo being the oldest commanded a certain respect. 

“I—I’m sorry M—”

“Go,” Momo commanded.

“What?” Sana asked, in stupor.

“You heard me. Go,” She repeated, “Go, and don’t come back until you’ve learned your lesson,”

“Momo I—” Sana started, but Momo snapped her fingers and Sana’s shadowlike tails and furry ears disappeared. Sana clamped her eyes shut and the purple glowing behind them was extinguished, rendering Sana practically human. She knew it wouldn’t last long as it was merely an illusion – a trick to fool lesser beings, but that didn’t stop Sana from whimpering in humiliation. She had always found humans to be quite bland and ugly. When she opened her eyes Momo and Mina were gone and she was alone in Japan.

To make matters worse, it was also raining. Sana scratched her damp pink hair where her ears had once been and let out a sad sigh noticing their lack of presence. Why did Momo and Mina always insist on Sana causing mischief? Hadn’t she caused enough in her past lifetimes to last her eternity?

If Sana had learned one thing from spending so much messing around in the human world was that humans had one redeeming quality and it was their love for one another. Sana so desperately wanted that for herself, but Momo and Mina didn’t ever hint that they agreed with her sentiment. Momo was so old she'd probably had hundreds of girlfriends and they could have lost their effect on her now and Mina... well Mina had always been a Tsundere. Nevertheless, the three of them had their own mutually accepted _thing_ going on, but whatever it was, wasn’t love… no matter how badly Sana wanted it to be.

Sana was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t even realize the rain stop until she someone clearing their throat caught her attention. She looked up and noticed two small girls with interlocked hands were holding their large umbrella over her.

“Excuse me, can you give me directions to this restaurant?” the blonde asked in her best broken Japanese as she showed Sana a picture on a damp piece of paper.

“_Babe, I’m telling you, it’s just a little further this way_,” The dark haired one grumbled in Korean, gesturing to their left.

“_That’s what you said 20 minutes ago, Chaeyoung, we’re lost_,” the blonde hissed back through a forced smile.

Chaeyoung threw up her hands in defeat, effectively separating their twined hands.

Sana backed up in surprise. They had looked so happy seconds ago. Was Sana’s own kitsune aura still this powerful that she was able to cause tension without even opening her mouth.

“Hey, don’t go, you’ll get wet,” The blonde said stepping forward to cover Sana with the umbrella again, leaving her dark-haired partner in the rain.

“_Yah, Dubu you idiot_!” Chaeyoung shouted with wide eyes, surging forward and clinging to the blonde’s arm tightly once again.

“How long have you been together?” Sana asked, looking between the two girls fondly.

“Six years,” Chaeyoung answered proudly.

_Six years_. Momo’s voice replayed in Sana’s head and she had to shake it to remove her burning pink eyes from her memory.

“Why are you here?” Sana asked, trying to distract herself. These girls clearly weren’t Japanese.

“We’re lost,” Dahyun admitted.

Chaeyoung elbowed Dahyun in the ribs, “We’re getting married here next week,”

“Married? So soon?” Sana asked, eyes flickering purple ever so briefly in excitement before Mina’s words returned to plague her mind. _You used to sneak into all those women’s rooms the night before they were to be married and have them begging – no screaming – your name_. Sana grit her teeth and had to fight her instincts shouting in her head to ruin them.

“Well, we’re in love,” Dahyun answered turning to look lovingly into Chaeyoung’s eyes.

Sana felt a tug in her chest, “Ah, love, is it?” she said almost sadly, “I’m very happy for you I love… love,” Sana wished that she could be in love like that.

“Are you ok?” Chaeyoung’s face softened as she reached forward to place a comforting hand on Sana’s arm.

A jolt of electricity shot through them both simultaneously causing Chaeyoung to gasp and recoil in shock.

“I—I’m sorry,” Sana sniffled, “But no, I’m not,”

Dahyun tried to meet Chaeyoung’s eyes who wouldn’t look anywhere but at her feet, so she settled at checking her watch instead, “We’ve got time before we have to get to the hotel, would you like to join us for dinner?”

Chaeyoung finally looked up at Dahyun with her mouth wide open in protest, but Dahyun wouldn’t have it.

“Actually, I insist,”

Sana’s lips curled up into a small smirk as she reluctantly agreed to the girl’s offer.

~

“—Their names were Mina and Momo,” Sana said sadly.

“Wait, you have two girlfriends?” Chaeyoung asked in wonder, her eyes bugging in surprise.

“_Don’t_ get any ideas,” Dahyun threatened, pinching Chaeyoung’s leg under the table and causing the younger to yelp, “My mom already nearly had a heart attack when she found out I was dating _one_girl…”

Sana shrugged, pushing around her tasteless bowl of human food, “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” she said glumly, “It sucks twice as much to get broken up with,”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Chaeyoung said reaching out as if to put a comforting hand on Sana’s arm again, but thinking better and retracting it.

Sana caught her halfway and shot her a small smile as she took her hand in hers, causing that same shocking feeling although smaller this time.

Chaeyoung nervously bit her lip and looked down at her lap without moving her arm this time. Sana stroked lightly over with her thumb causing goosebumps to raise in it’s wake.

“D—Dahyun, we should probably call it a night, right? I’m getting a bit sleepy just thinking of how much planning we have to get done tomorrow,” Chaeyoung stammered finally taking her hand back.

Sana retracted her hand and looked sadly between the girls, “Of course, I’m so sorry to have kept you two. I’m sure you’re very busy with your wedding and everything,”

“Nonsense, we’re happy to help!” Dahyun beamed, her eyes turning in to crescent moons of genuine happiness and Chaeyoung wanted to kiss her… so she did.

Dahyun’s eyes flew open and she hissed at Chaeyoung, “Cut it out! You’re being insensitive!”

“I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung mumbled guiltily, and Dahyun squeezed her hand under the table to let her know she was forgiven.

Chaeyoung felt a shock on her leg, and yelped in surprise, reaching down to rub her leg to alleviate some of the lingering sensation.

“Oops,” Sana giggled innocently, and Chaeyoung genuinely couldn’t tell if she had meant to kick her under the table or not. She _was_ starting to wonder why every time they touched it ended with her getting shocked though. She needed to get away from this girl.

“I’m going to go pay for our meal, I’ll be right back,” Dahyun said.

_Crap_, Chaeyoung thought.

Chaeyoung wanted to protest, or even follow Dahyun, but before she could Sana was grabbing her attention again.

“You’re her first girlfriend,” She said simply.

“Huh?” Chaeyoung asked.

“First girl crush, first girl kiss, first girl fu—” Sana started.

“Shh! Yes, ok!” Chaeyoung hissed. How did she know that? They’d spend most of dinner talking about Sana’s crumbing relationship.

“It’s normal to be nervous,” Sana said evenly.

“I’m not nervous,” Chaeyoung replied too quickly.

“She’s not going to change her mind, don’t worry,” Sana said, her voice smooth as honey, taking Chaeyoung’s hand in hers again. This time with the absence of a shock, “She loves you,”

“How can she know if she’s never… what if she sees someone she likes more one day?” Chaeyoung whimpered.

“Hmm,” Sana said, mischievous purple glint flicking across her eyes briefly, “Does that idea excite you?”

“I—I don’t know,” Chaeyoung answered defeatedly, “I never considered that,”

“Chaengie,” Sana coaxed sweetly leaning further across the table, “What if you really liked someone else? How would you want Dahyun to feel about it?”

“Mnot sure,” Chaeyoung mumbled, she felt herself drawn to Sana. Her body was warm, and Sana was rhythmically stroking her hand in hers still all the while maintaining eye contact.

“Would you want to share me? Or would you want her to be upset?” Sana asked suddenly making her intentions clear.

“I—” Chaeyoung’s eyes closed and she gulped hard.

“You’re cute, allow me,” Sana heard an all-too-familiar voice lilt.

“Oh, thank you,” Dahyun giggled enamoured.

“My pleasure,” The voice replied.

Sana lost her focus, and she turned away from Chaeyoung who planted a kiss on her cheek instead before opening her eyes and backing away in surprise, “I’m sorry I thought you were—” Chaeyoung stuttered wondering how she’d just been about to kiss this literal stranger.

Sana didn’t hear though, she was standing up and marching towards the small girl who was being cornered by a girl with a dark hime haircut and glowing pink eyes.

“Momo!” Sana growled.

“Sana,” Momo called, “I almost didn’t recognize you looking so…” her nose turned up, “Plain,”

Sana winced. That was a slap to the face.

“You left me in the rain!” Sana whined indignantly.

“Momo as in one of your girlfriends?” Dahyun asked connecting the dots.

“_Girlfriends_?” Momo asked incredulously.

“_Ex_ girlfriends,” Chaeyoung said appearing from behind Sana.

Momo looked between Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Not missing the way the youngest stood protectively one step in front of Sana, and the glinting ring on her finger and matching one on Dahyun’s. She didn’t miss the look of pride in Dahyun’s eyes. And she didn’t miss the increase of Sana’s heart rate.

“Ah, yes,” Momo said slowly, “Ex girlfriends. Our poor Sana was so devastated right? In need of some comforting I’m sure,” Momo said reaching forward to pinch Sana’s cheek, only to have Chaeyoung attempt to slap it away, but before she could Sana grabbed her hand and prevented them from making contact.

Momo looked at Chaeyoung and Sana with narrowed eyes, “Tch, I see you don’t need my help after all,” then almost as an afterthought she added with a wink, “I knew you’d like my gift,” and disappeared.

_Her gift?_

“What was that about?” Dahyun asked.

Sana noticed she was still tightly gripping Chaeyoung’s arm causing their bodies to be too close together to be considered normal and hastily let it go.

Sana turned to Dahyun with concern in her eyes, “I could ask you the same thing? Did she touch you? You almost—you could have—”

“No, she didn’t touch me,” Dahyun laughed off Sana’s concern, “Just offered to pay our meal. A kind stranger is all… like you,”

_Like you_. The words stung though she knew Dahyun hadn’t meant them to. The thought of being compared to Momo right now made her feel sick. What had Momo wanted with Dahyun? And what had Sana been about to do with Chaeyoung? She’d let the kitsune in her take over and it had been a close call. Momo had probably wanted that all along.

“She’s _not_ a kind stranger,” Sana grumbled.

“Fudge, I forgot she was your ex. That was probably really hard for you to see Sana. I’m sorry,” Dahyun apologized.

This entire time Chaeyoung remained silent. She had zoned out and was scratching her head idly as she looked back at the table they were just sitting at. Sana looked sympathetically at her. She hoped the girl wasn’t feeling too guilty about what she’d almost done.

“I should go,” Sana said abruptly.

“Wait, don’t go,” Chaeyoung finally spoke up, her voice cracking slightly.

Sana looked pained, “I really shouldn’t stay any longer,”

“I want you to,” Chaeyoung implored.

“I’ve already caused enough trouble,” Sana replied dejectedly. This was exactly what Momo wanted. She wanted Sana to become tempted by this easy target. Her old favourite. To let the kitsune within her take control. To get in between their relationship and split them apart and disappear back into her arms.

But Sana was done playing games. Even if it caused a pain in her chest to walk away from this very nice human couple.

She exited the restaurant in a hurry vowing not to look back. She had to overcome her curse another way.

~

Mina slammed down the newspaper she’d been ducked behind in a fury, a scowl etched along her face. She stood up, clenching and unclenching her fists in attempt to reel back her anger. She didn’t intend on starting a fire in this establishment, that would only set back her plan further.

“Hi, excuse me Miss, I believe you left your umbrella at your table,” Mina said, tapping Dahyun on the back and handing the pink umbrella to her.

“Oh thank you so much,” Dahyun said, not missing the unnatural heat that radiated off the woman when she made contact, “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be able to tell us how to get to our hotel could you?”

“I’m actually headed in that direction too. It would be my pleasure,” Mina said easily.

~

There was an arc of bright purple lightning across the sky causing Dahyun to jump and goosebumps to rise across Chaeyoung’s arms. Chaeyoung hadn’t seen storms on the forecast, it was only supposed to be scattered showers.

Dahyun was practically fanning herself because the heat radiating off of Mina was almost ungodly, and this nice woman insisted on holding her hand – practically dragging her – the entire way to the hotel. What was she in such a rush for?

Chaeyoung kept shooting the woman nervous glances, she didn’t like the way she kept looking at Dahyun like she wanted to eat her… maybe literally. She could have sworn the woman had fangs last time she smiled at them.

“Wow thank you so much, I think we made it in record time,” Dahyun joked.

“Yeah, but it’s probably time we parted ways now,” Chaeyoung said trying to pull Dahyun back towards her and away from the woman.

“Nonsense, not until you let me buy you a drink,” She coaxed persuasively.

“O—one drink wouldn’t hurt, right?” Dahyun stuttered, unable to say no to Mina’s imposing aura.

Well one drink turned into several and before Chaeyoung knew it, Mina was dragging them towards the elevator, Dahyun hardly able to resist. Chaeyoung’s mind felt a little clearer, but Mina didn’t seem to care whether she came along for the ride or not. And Chaeyoung wasn’t sure she should let Dahyun be alone with the woman.

Dahyun laid back on their bed, jacket long forgotten, and shirt on the way.

“Dahyun-ah!” Chaeyoung scolded in disbelief.

“It’s so _hot_, Chaeyoung, I can’t breathe in this thing,” she panted once the article was over her head.

“We have company,” Chaeyoung hissed, gesturing to Mina who was leaning against the wall and watching in thinly veiled amusement.

“Mina doesn’t mind, do you?” Dahyun asked.

“Not at all,” Mina lilted, flashing another toothy smile, “Go ahead and take your pants off too if you must,”

“Thank you,” Dahyun said, as she began to unbutton her pants.

“Dahyun, stop!” Chaeyoung commanded, stepping closer to her soon to be wife to try and halt her motions.

There was a knock on the door. Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun’s state of undress and sighed knowing she’d have to be the one to answer it.

“Let me help you,” Mina hummed as soon as Chaeyoung left them alone.

~

Sana couldn’t do it. Why didn’t Sana want to hurt them? She was a yako kitsune, her whole life all she’d known was hurting people. Why did it suddenly feel like in return they were hurting her? They had been so nice to her without expecting anything. And yet the ache in Sana’s chest was worse than it had ever been. If she’d had a human heart maybe she’d think she was having a heart attack or whatever human ailment that caused a heart to race, tighten, and ache simultaneously. She halted her steps, frowning down at her chest and clawing at it irritably, “Stop it,” she hissed quietly.

“Stay close, I don’t like getting wet,” a familiar voice commanded, causing Sana to snap out of her thoughts.

Mina, the fire kitsune – she was surprised the typically high-maintenance girl had even bothered to leave their home in this weather, especially with Momo’s promise to take care of her tonight. Known for her short temper, something must have really pissed her off to cause her to come out of their house like this.

Sana looked up just in time to see Mina dragging a helpless Dahyun and indignant looking Chaeyoung in her wake.

_Sana_. Sana had pissed her off enough. She had to do something. She couldn’t let Mina ruin their pure innocent love! Unknowingly a flash of bright purple lightning tore across the sky… oops. She needed to be more careful, she couldn’t be acting careless like this!

Sana followed them all the way to their hotel and mustered the courage to knock on the door. What would she even do? What would she even say?

She couldn’t risk making Mina angry and unleashing her fire. She was still young as far as kitsune’s went and couldn’t always control herself. Sana remembered fondly one time Mina was being particularly bratty so Momo and she had decided to teach her a lesson which involved not allowing her to be touched for a week – it may seem steep, but to a kitsune a week was nothing – and Mina nearly set their house on fire in frustration. Once she realized what she’d done she’d cried out of embarrassment, promising she’d never be a brat again and of course Momo and Sana fell for it. They always fell for it.

Momo – a succubi kitsune was the oldest of their trio was another story entirely. She was so old no one was entirely sure how long she’d been alive, just that she was at least 900 (because that’s when you max out on tails). She had nine tails and a powerful white-gold coat whenever she was in her true form. She had untold powers that Sana didn’t even know the extent of, she just knew not to get on her bad side… which was unfortunately where Sana was right now.

Sana was a lightning kitsune with three tails so far – not that anyone would know anymore due to Momo’s disguise spell on her. It was shameful to have to hide one [three] of her proudest achievements. That wasn’t what she should be focused on. Sana needed to think of a way to save her friends from Mina.

“Dahyun, stop!” She felt the pain in Chaeyoung’s voice as another blow to her chest. Sana was out of time. She took a deep breath and reached her fist forward to knock on the door.

~

“Sana?” Chaeyoung breathed. She would never know how glad she was to see the now-soaking wet stranger.

Sana wrapped her in a tight hug, sending electricity coursing through the younger girl’s body, but she didn’t mind, “You’re ok,”

“I’m ok,” Chaeyoung answered, looking up at Sana longingly.

Sana pulled away quickly, “Dahyun,” she said before pushing further into the hotel room to see Mina straddling a now pantsless Dahyun in bed. Her sole hazy tail wagging excitedly back and forth as Mina pressed kisses along Dahyun’s neck as she arched forward into it.

“Dahyun,” Chaeyoung whimpered sliding down against the wall.

“Mina!” Sana called abjectly, her voice breaking in pain for Chaeyoung, and herself.

“Satang, you finally made it,” Mina hummed against Dahyun’s neck before turning to Sana with lust-darkened green eyes

“Your other ex?” Chaeyoung croaked looking at Sana with confused hurt eyes.

“Ex? That’s not right,” Mina said frowning at Chaeyoung briefly before turning back to Sana, Chaeyoung’s eyes widened at the large auburn fox ears Mina had sticking out of her head. _What the fuck?_

“Am I doing this right? Is this how you do it? I know you usually wait till the night before they get married, but I couldn’t wait that long,” Mina asked excitedly.

“How _you_ do it?” Chaeyoung asked voice laced with distrust, “Is this what you wanted the whole time? Is that why you tried to get me to kiss you at dinner?” Chaeyoung shook her voice, “I—I thought I was starting to… never mind. Love is overrated. I can’t believe I was about to get married!” she ran her hand through her hair as tears began to unwillingly fall from her eyes, “It all makes sense. The things you said at dinner. You planned this all along! _This_ does not excite me! I thought _you_ liked me,” She put her head down in her arms and refused to look at anyone anymore.

Sana couldn’t speak. Couldn’t bring herself to deny Mina’s insinuations. Couldn’t deny Chaeyoung’s accusations. They were all true. Except for what Chaeyoung had said about love. Love is not overrated. It is the one redeeming quality that humans have and that’s why Sana liked them so much. She couldn’t let her give up on love. In that moment she knew it was true, regardless of her past she did like Chaeyoung… and Dahyun… and the love they shared.

Mina was giggling. Like a madwoman, “Come _on_, Satang, mine still wants it. We can share… like old times. If only Momo was here,”

“Like old times?” Chaeyoung scoffed, “You sadistic fuck,”

“Don’t be rude, you _chose_ not to participate. That’s not my fault,” Mina retorted angrily causing the air to heat up.

Chaeyoung scoffed, “What are you even? A furry? That tail makes your ass look fucking stupid,”

Insulting a kitsune’s appearance was decisively _not_ a good idea. And if you thought Sana was vain before… Mina was on another level.

“Chaeyoung,” Sana gasped, finally regaining her tongue.

Mina’s eyes blazed green as she stepped away from Dahyun. The air was palpably hotter. Dahyun wiped sweat off her forehead being the closest in proximity to the source.

“_Really_, Sana? You’re going to—” Chaeyoung started.

“_What_ did you just say to me?” Mina growled storming towards Chaeyoung.

Sana stepped in between the two, “Chaeyoung get behind me,” Sana commanded.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” The youngest spat.

Mina reached out, but Sana blocked her grasp causing Mina’s searing hot hands to melt away at Momo’s spell on Sana and reveal her true form. Her black ears peeking through her pink hair and her three shadowy tails finally free from their confines. Sana’s eyes shown purple in anger at Mina’s bold attack.

Chaeyoung yelped at Sana’s reveal and dove onto the bed to cower behind Dahyun.

“Sana, how dare you protect that human! You heard what she said about my ass!” Mina half whined half yelled, her tail dangerously darting back and forth, its outline mimicking that of flames.

“I—I can’t explain it Mina,” Sana said shifting so she was in between them again, “You and I both know it. I’m not who I was six years ago… I’ve changed. I don’t want to live like that anymore,”

“You’re really going to choose those _mortals_ over me?” Mina whimpered. She wasn’t getting her way. Mina always got her way, “I let you play with my ass! You loved my ass!”

“Mortals?” Dahyun gulped.

“Her ass?” Chaeyoung mumbled nervously.

“Yeah—yeah I am,” Sana said looking at the cowering girls behind her, “I love them,”

“But—but you said—UGH—that’s it!” Mina growled, and her fists went ablaze with green fire.

Sana’s own aura began to crackle with electricity, and she felt a defibrillator’s worth of charge coursing through her fists. One good punch was all she needed to knock Mina out… if she could land it right.

~

“ENOUGH!” the voice sent chills through both Sana and Mina’s spines. The voice was hardly ever raised, and rarely ever angry. This was a voice that they knew better than to piss off. Momo.

Momo had arrived, her own aura instantly overpowering both Sana and Mina’s. All nine of her glowing white gold tails were thrashing in annoyance at the two girls.

“This is so weird,” Dahyun whispered to Chaeyoung, “I thought those edibles we ate yesterday wore off, but I’m not so sure anymore,”

Chaeyoung shoved Dahyun hard with a piercing glare, “I’m mad at you,”

“Hello? Have you seen them? It literally wasn’t my fault!” Dahyun gestured to the three kitsunes standing off in their hotel room, “Besides, I’m not the one who admitted to liking Sana,”

“I didn’t admit to anything,” Chaeyoung said crossing her arms indignantly.

“Uhh well you were about to until you said love was overrated and that you didn’t want to marry me anymore. Yeah I remember that too,” Dahyun said wincing at the reminder.

Chaeyoung sighed, “When I saw you with Mina I just—I didn’t like it. I always worried since I was your first you’d want to try out other things before settling with me and I guess it kind of confirmed my thoughts,”

“I don’t want to try other things! Well—the thought had crossed my mind earlier, but that was only for you, because I thought _you_ wanted to,”

“What’re you—” Chaeyoung started.

“Don’t lie to me Chaeng, we’re better than that,” Dahyun pleaded, “I saw the way you looked at her. Yeah, I get it. She’s hot. If you want to have sex with Sana before we get married I’m ok with it,”

“What?” Chaeyoung asked incredulously, “Did you not hear anything that transpired since we’ve been in this room about how they’re literally sociopaths with glowing eyes and tails that tried to use us!”

“Yes, and I also heard her say she’s changed and that she loves us, and she’s also kind of risking her tails to save us so I think she sort of covered that,”

“Risking her tails?” Chaeyoung asked, not sure if she heard her correctly.

“Uh yeah… the scary one with the pink eyes literally just explained that part,”

The scary one with the pink eyes finally too notice of the girls on the bed and directed her attention to them, “She broke kitsune law – yako or zenko there are things you must not do. Lines you are forbidden to cross. She must pay with her tails,”

Sana whimpered in defeat. She knew this was coming, but it had taken her 300 years to earn them and she’d only just gotten them back from Momo’s spell. She would miss them dearly.

Momo drew an ethereal katana out of thin air and brandished it as she began to count, “One, revealed your true form to a human,”

Sana closed her eyes and Momo brought the sword down on one tail slicing it clean off. Sana yelped, but didn’t open her eyes or move.

Chaeyoung clenched her fists and grit her teeth. She wanted to do something. She couldn’t just sit here and watch this happen even though she knew why it must. It hurt to see Sana in pain like this.

Dahyun, taking the hint that Chaeyoung wasn’t shoved her fiancé forward at Sana and Chaeyoung squeezed her into a tight hug. 

“Did it hurt?” Chaeyoung asked.

“No,” Sana lied, opening her eyes a little bit to reveal unshed tears.

“Two, you fell in love with a human,”

“Don’t let go,” Sana pleaded as she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched Chaeyoung tighter to her.

“I won’t,” Chaeyoung whispered into Sana’s ear.

The sword came swiftly again, severing the second tail.

“Three, you betrayed your pack. From this day on you will be alone, for the rest of eternity. These are the consequences of betraying your pack,” Momo announced with an air of finality.

“Wh—wait, stop!” Chaeyoung called out causing Momo to halt her sword above Sana’s third and final tail, “You don’t have to do this Sana. I love you, but we're human and once we die... you shouldn’t have to be alone for eternity. No one deserves that,”

“It’s too late, the betraying has already been done,” Mina sneered narrowing her eyes.

“Pipe down, one-tail or I’ll remind your boss that you _also_ revealed your true form to us,” Chaeyoung threatened.

Mina shrunk back holding her tail protectively close.

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that _human_,” Momo said condescendingly, “Whether you keep her or not, doesn’t concern me. She was finished with you, so she no longer had any claim when Mina picked you up. Sana changed her mind and got selfish, preventing Mina from completing her trick and thus snowballing several other effects leading to ultimately title this action as a pack betrayal. If Mina can no longer trust Sana then neither can I and we no longer have room for her in our pack,”

“It’s ok Chaeyoung, I deserve it,” Sana said bowing her head in defeat.

“Unless Mina trusts Sana,” Dahyun spoke up.

“Huh?” Mina said, dropping her tail that she had been nuzzling fondly.

“You said you trusted Sana enough to let her play with your butt, right? That’s probably a lot considering how sensitive you seem about it?” Dahyun pointed out.

“Y—yeah?” Mina answered, looking nervously between the humans and the kitsunes who were all focused on her.

“Does that much trust go away just because Sana wanted to stop you from ruining someone she loves’ relationship?”

Mina looked conflicted.

“Have you ever been in love?” Chaeyoung asked quietly.

Mina looked bashfully down at her feet, “I thought I was once, but it was stupid,” she mumbled.

Momo suddenly started laughing and everyone looked up to her. She had put away the sword and was actually… smiling?

“I think I understand what’s going on here,” she said flashing a fanged smile, “Mina here has had a crush on our dear Satang, but never said anything about it. Honey you can’t expect her to read your mind, she’s only got—she only _had_ three tails,”

“I said it was stupid, ok?” Mina groaned.

“Mina,” Sana pleaded, looking at the girl with sad eyes.

Mina tried her best to look away from Sana’s eyes, but she couldn’t for long and finally with a sigh she relented, “Fine,”

“Fine?” Momo asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine, I trust her or whatever. This human bullshit is a phase anyway like her pink hair. She’ll be back in eighty-ish years. I’ll have two tails by then, and my ass will be _irresistible_. You’ll see,”

Sana leapt across the room at Mina and hugged her tightly, the younger just stumbling back in surprise.

“Ok it’s settled then,” Momo said clapping her hands in finality, “Sana will stay with the humans… _for now_,”

“No ass play without me, ok?” Mina warned, grabbing Sana’s head and pressing it against her forehead intimately.

Sana smiled before attempting to wiggle her tail and wincing, “Sore subject,”

Mina rolled her eyes before joining Momo and the two of them disappeared back to their home.

“… so, you’re a kitsune?” Chaeyoung asked, filling the silence.

“I am,” Sana nodded.

“Oh, I always wanted to try this,” Dahyun said excitedly, “_Moshi moshi_?”

“Fuck off,” Sana replied, rolling her eyes.

“You really can’t say it?” Dahyun asked, laughing hysterically.

“_Mo… mo…_ whatever,” Sana grumbled in frustration, flopping down on the bed next to where Dahyun was still seated.

“Ah, I love you,” Dahyun sighed excitedly, wrapping her arms around a now blushing Sana.

~

“Sana?” Chaeyoung asked nervously once they had calmed down, “There’s something I haven’t been able to get off my mind since dinner,”

The three of them were laying down on the sole queen bed of the hotel room, the kitsune in between the two human girls.

“Hmm?” Sana asked lazily, halting scratching Dahyun’s scalp and causing the blonde to pout.

Chaeyoung blushed, “Well it’s kind of embarrassing, but I really want to kiss you and now that I know about what you are, I was wondering if that was like kitsune magic or real?”

“I want to kiss you too,” Dahyun said before looking at Chaeyoung and adding, “But not since dinner, maybe only since she made that joke about her sore butt… that kind of sealed the deal for me,”

Sana laughed a little nervously, “Maybe a little kitsune magic at dinner, but I stopped as soon as Momo arrived the first time,”

Chaeyoung smacked Sana on the arm.

“Ouch!” Sana yelped, “You said you still wanted to kiss me. That’s on you!”

“I know, but now I’m not happy about it,” Chaeyoung pouted.

“You can kiss me now, I promise I’ll be good,” Sana sang.

“Hmmm… no I have something else in mind,” Chaeyoung taunted, “Dubu since she likes our relationship so much, I think she’ll _really_ like this,”

“Oh, I think I’ll really like this too,” Dahyun said before she let Chaeyoung pull her into a heated kiss directly over Sana.

“Guys,” Sana whined, “This isn’t fair! I want to do it too!”

“Geez, 300 years old and still whining like a baby,” Chaeyoung teased.

“Can you even keep up with us grandma?” Dahyun asked.

“I’ll have you know 300 is still considered young for a kitsune!” Sana retorted.

“Prove it,” Chaeyoung challenged.

“Ohhh I’m gonna make you eat those words Son Chaeyoung… among other things,” Sana said climbing on top of Chaeyoung and pinning her down, “Kim Dahyun, you’re next,”

______________________________________________________________________________

a/n: Don't question the wedding. Don't. Didn't feel like writing that convo in because it would make the fic last a million more years. But sure. yeah they still getting married. Sana maid of honour of course because Dahyun's mom would probably have a heart attack if 3 women were on the altar or whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started by an idea I had where Dahyun and Chaeyoung were in a relationship, but Chaeyoung falls in love with an irresistible Kitsune named Sana.  
The ass play thing started out as a joke... I'm not into furry tings and all that so don't worry, but I just thought it was too funny to delete... and then it developed into kind of a major thing.  
Come find me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


End file.
